


No Matter The Bad Days (I Won't Leave Your Side)

by tiltheendoftheline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Days, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Fluffy Ending, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, No Sex, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltheendoftheline/pseuds/tiltheendoftheline
Summary: Tony upsets Bucky and Steve is there to rescue Bucky from his sadness.⚠️TW: SELF HARM INDICATION(a.k.a. I was just sad the day I wrote this lmao)idk how to summarize this one, my apologies. Also, I think this put some adult content warning but I promise that there's none of that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 29





	No Matter The Bad Days (I Won't Leave Your Side)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this on my Wattpad (-tiltheendoftheline-) if you would wanna check it out there!

Bucky lay on their bed, burying his head in his pillow. Steve always told him that Tony didn't mean what he said, but Bucky always doubted that. Bucky knew that Tony would always hold a grudge against him for killing his parents and Bucky always tried to remember it wasn't actually him who killed them. Most days, Bucky was able to ignore what the billionaire said, but it's always hard. He cried, muffling his sobs with the pillow. Tony's words echoed in his head.  
\-----

_"How can you smile knowing you took my family away? You're sort of a screw up. An experiment. How does it feel, broken boy? Are you happy now?" Tony said as Bucky's smile slowly faded._

_"What the hell, Tony?" Steve snapped, watching tears fill Bucky's eyes._

_"No, no. He needs to hear this. It's therapy." Tony paused, looking Bucky in the eye. "You're a weapon. You can't do anything without killing someone." Bucky ran to the door, feeling his chest tighten. "Gonna cry, Zodiac?"_

_"Shut up, Tony!" Steve yelled as Bucky ran out of the room. He heard them yelling as he ran away, feeling like it was his fault. ___

__\-----  
Bucky screamed into the pillow so harshly and loudly, he thought he would strain something. Once he stopped, he looked at the nightstand where his dagger sat. He grabbed it, gripping it tightly._ _

__"You better not hurt yourself, Buck." Steve said, learning in the doorframe._ _

__"I was just thinking about it," Bucky said, sniffling. "Wasn't going to." Steve sat next to Bucky, placing the weapon on the nightstand. Bucky looked down, as Steve put his hand under Bucky's chin, indicating that he lifted his head up._ _

__"Look at me," Steve said gently. Bucky complied, revealing his teary eyes, raging with regret. Steve wiped away the overflowing tears from Bucky's eyes. "You're not a screw up or an experiment or a weapon. You're healing. You're healing. Broken or not, I love you. I love you." Steve cupped either side of Bucky's face gently, smiling warmly._ _

__"I just," Bucky sighed, new tears pooling in his eyes. "I want him to be happy. I don't want him to hate me as much as he does." Bucky said, voice breaking. Steve saw the painful glint in Bucky's eyes. Tears formed and fell freely. Steve sighed at the sight of his distraught boyfriend. He gripped Bucky's shoulders firmly, slinging his hands to Bucky's._ _

__"Come here," Steve said, pulling Bucky into a comforting hug. Bucky's arms wrapped tightly around Steve's torso and his head rested on Steve's shoulder. Steve's arms were anchored on Bucky's shoulders and he continuously ran his hand through Bucky's hair. He rocked gently, mumbling soft nothingness to Bucky. Steve never let go of Bucky, not when for a second. He held the brunette close, pushing away the fear of losing him again. Bucky nuzzled his head in the crook of Steve's neck._ _

__"I love you." Bucky whispered. Steve kissed Bucky's furthest, letting the kiss linger. He rested his head on top of Bucky's, promising to stay by Bucky's side, no matter what._ _


End file.
